The multiverse
by The Most Mysterious M
Summary: Everyone has an idea of how the story went down...But what if everyone was correct? All stories are told, and sometimes they connect. Games played by Ananke and Her daughters might just decide how the stories play out. After all, anyone can fall prey to temptation and betrayal, no matter just how loyal they might be.
1. Chapter 1: Alive

The goal of the nomadic people was a simple thing: To ensure the survival of them and their groups, a simplistic want for that of the human.

To do that, the nomadic peoples must accomplish several things, such as, securing food, clearing a space to live in, and eliminating other threats to their survival.

Bloodlust, is a key to the success of that.

When one of the members in the group held back the others, he was abandoned, killed if he was hated or useless. It was a human instinct to kill those who had- or even had the possibility to wrong them.

Some did it under the false pretense of justice, and others were murderers plain and simple.

Unfortunately, Percy Jackson fell into the group of the former.

Percy stood across from two others, lust in his eyes and danger in his lips. 'Finally,' he thought, a smile playing on those thin lips. ' I finally caught up to them.'

Percy had been tracking down the two people that particular murders he wanted to rid the world of . It would end here, in some mountain-Mount Denali, Alaska . He shuddered, for it was cold, and his jacket didn't do well against the chill.

He blinked back sudden tears as he gazed upon his enemies, not because of the cold, but because of the beauty of the whole event. Three years, three years it had taken him to get to this point, and now it was three years of pain, solitude and suffering that was about to end.

Over the years he had grown a bit colder. His once vibrant sea green eyes has turned onto dull, murky greens, an almost brown color similar to that of the Hudson River. Lacking life, lacking anything healthy, human like.

Yet still, he had acquired different powers over that time and to that he was grateful for. The darkness gave him power, and he was sure he wouldn't succumb to it, that darkness he knew existed.

One of his enemies, the one he labeled as Red smiled. She wore a black hoodie that shielded the face down to the area around her plump, red lips. Those thin lips were coated in what Percy hoped was just blood red lipstick.

He had seen the girl in action. She would kill anything , anyone so long as she wanted to. She savored their death like it was a good meal. Always, she wore a black ring and was quite protective of it, it was like an item of power. She didn't try to kill the men who tried to take her obsidian ring, but what she did was much worse.

He didn't want to remember what he had witnessed her do, and instead focused himself on the task on his enemies.

The other one, Silver, was a man, almost a servant to Red's beckon and call, and stood next to her, his silver hair poking through a mask of disguise. His head was similar to that of a ninja, with a garb that round it's way around his nose down, revealing to Percy his black eyes, similar to the black of obsidian. His hair was silver, spiky and unruly like Percy's used to be.

"So you finally found us," she said, almost amused. " So you've finally come to die," she paused, placing her finger in the air, almost as gazing pitifully at Percy before pulling her final punch. "Die, like all your friends did for you."

Percy glared daggers at her, unable to hide his fury. " You vile little-"

Swiftly, she sent a single finger into his ribcage, knocking the air out of his chest. He collapsed and grunted, spurting blood from his lips.

He couldn't give up, Percy decided to himself and pressed his hand to the ground, sending violent waves through the ground.

Red shrieked and fell back, while he steadied himself and stood up.

Silver reached for his sword, and drew a line across the ground, opening a line that split the ground underneath Percy in the middle.

Percy froze, taken by surprise, just as Red tugged on his arm, pulling her over to her side and placing an awfully familiar dagger up to his chin. "Wrong move, bastard!"

It was her blade, or the endlessly growing chasm, and he didn't like either.

He teetered backward, pulling out of her grip and one leg dangling dangerously over the ledge. He used his momentum to swing forward, and landed on the dirt beside her.

She panted, but didn't hesitate to crawl on top of him in a predatory and dominant state.

Red panted. Obviously, despite her power, she didn't fight too often, and if she did, she was in control of herself, powerful and dominant.

Golden tufts of hair poked out from the shadows, and Percy wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing his body against hers and then rolling over.

"This is it, my friend!" He cried and wrapped his bare arms around her neck. Percy paused, and frowned. "But first, I want to know who you are!"

Red let out a strangled laugh. "Some...Things...are better left...untold…" She grunted.

" 'zat so?" he arched an eyebrow, pulling on her cloak and unmasking her.

Annabeth Chase, the woman he had seen die for him, lived in front of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: AndHateful

**Hey kids! I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written thus far! I'm Excited for the next chapters to come, I actually made a plot for the fic, so this is gonnna go pretty well!**

* * *

"So," Annabeth cooed, wiggling her neck around in the space that had come free from his now loose grip."Aren't you going to kill me, as you always wanted?" she taunted him, hoping to evoke anger or passion. The girl was almost amused by the pain that he felt, and clucked her tongue impatiently, waiting for his response.

Percy gaped, staring blankly at Annabeth as memories flashed through his head. His breath was shaky, white breath blowing out into the arctic air. He felt warm, unnaturally so, covering his lips with one hand in order to ensure he didn't throw up. The question was: Was he warm with anger? Or rekindled love?

He didn't have a moment to speak before his head was yanked back by someone tugging at his hair and a fist to his face, eliciting a shriek from the young adult.

"Oh, my dear Number One! My hero!" Annabeth feigned, her voice going up in pitch.

He collapsed onto the ground, vision swimming with pain for just a moment.

She dusted herself off, stretching like a kitten and purring. Her hair was a dirty blonde, with Marengo eyes that reminded Percy of the playground after rainy days at school, wet, desolate and alone. She had pale skin, and if Percy was right in assuming, she hadn't been in the true, summer sun for a while.

"Hesitation is deadly, seaweed-brain," She tsked. "End it, One."

Percy felt a blow to the head, and then there was darkness.

* * *

When he woke, he found himself in chains.

His head throbbed with pain- headache, and he groggily opened his eyes. Surprise was not an aspect of life that he favored, and it took him into confusion.

One solid minute later, and he remember everything, gazing around the room. It was a faintly lit room, so it didn't hurt to open his eyes either. It smelled dank, and it was dank, the mildew and mold growing in the corners of the room. His mom would've hated this dark room, she always had that habit of making everything clean.

He tilted his head suddenly to the first sound he heard, dripping water.

 _Drip. Drop._

It was annoying after a while, and he groaned once more.

 _Drip. Drop._

His legs were tethered by chains to the floor, and his arms were bound to the wall, almost like he was on the cross. Percy needed to figure a way out, but that awful-

 _Drip. Drop._

It was subtle, slow, and completely undermined his focus. He wanted it to stop, he needed it to stop if he had any chance of getting out of his chains.

Then it came to him, the dripping signified some sort of liquid was leaking, and based on that awful mildew like stench, it was water. All he had to do was will the water to him and filter it through his chains, freeze it, and break through.

Percy snickered, it was all too easy for him to manage. Way too easy.

And yet, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get that awful dripping to stop, or the water to come towards him.

He let out a frustrated breath, concentrating with all his might, until he fell to his knees, exhausted already.

"They're magic restricting chains I received from Hecate, Percy, there's no use in bothering," Annabeth chuckled, resting her cold hands underneath his chin and lifting them up. "Powerless, powerless. Never power _ful_."

Seeing her the first time had left him stunned and unaware, but this time, he was sure he wouldn't fall for the same trap.

Percy stuttered, however, thinking of a snarky retort. "Bitch," was all he said.

"How clever, Percy," she chuckled. "Or would that make you Ten, now? My latest prize?" She pondered aloud. "Nowhere as close as my beautiful Number One, however!"

One was an irrelevant chess piece, making so little moves, Percy wondered why he was put there other than for Annabeth to show off. Exposition, in his opinion. "I'm no prize of yours, not of a sick monster like you!"

"So ready to place accusations, are you not?" she scoffed.

"Yeah, 'cause it's your fault," He spat.

"Are you really in the position to hold such a tone with me?"

"Perhaps I'm not, but I know this is all...wrong."

Annabeth glared at him and clucked her tongue. "Wrong? I think not! You just misunderstand!"

He tilted his head to the side as if she were crazy, and she looked at him like an impatient instructor, waiting for the student to learn the lesson after teaching it one hundred times.

"You're killing me- again- Percy," Annabeth sneered. "I know you don't remember, not from this universe anyway, but, this is my revenge for all the things you did to me, love."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she slapped his face. "Don't speak, I want to talk, just me, and me alone!"

Percy hissed and didn't say anything, not wanting to be slapped once more. It stung, it stung more than it should've stung. There was something about her that had changed and made her more powerful than she was before. Honestly, it almost scared him.

"Do you see this ring, seaweed brain?" Annabeth whispered. "It was another gift from Hecate… You see! It gives me capabilities even you wouldn't even be able to imagine, much less understand!"

Percy was convinced she had lost it, gone crazy in those three years they had not seen each other.

"Oh stop looking at me like that, love!" she chuckled. "You know for a fact it's true! I gave myself the powers my mom never wished to give me!"

She sounded like a villain, like the villains _they_ used to fight together at a time.

"What made you this, Annie?" He questioned, nostalgia washing over him.

"Oh, terribly cliche answer what I'm about to give, but I'm afraid, Percy, that would be you, dimwit." She hummed. "That's a story I'll have to tell, innit?"

Her eyes flickered silver, before shoving a blade into Percy's chest.

* * *

 **I just finished watching Battle Tendency of JJBA, and that was fun! The poses were great, the Pillar Men were evil as hell, and the script was something beautiful to be inspired by, to be honest. -M**


	3. Chapter 3: Races

**FIve Years ago, Tartarus, Dimension #3**

Percy and Annabeth were the epitomai of perfection. A loving couple who could withstand anything. Pestilence, war, anything. Even the promise of a gift from the reigning titan of their world.

Or, so everyone thought.

Friends and families of demigods and mortals alike had split apart, torn apart by the promise of Kronos. It was a simple concept. Race across all Tartarus and be the first to make it, and Kronos would grant you a wish. The events were a bloody mess, turning strong couples into weak ones at the promise of something that might not even work.

However, once the race had started, they had stuck together, working as a team to survive in the hellish labyrinth that was Tartarus. They didn't want to join this stupid game, but it was much better than being above in a cage. Still, Percy was dying, and it was Annabeth's idea that they do this, work together to survive and return things to their natural state of order.

His thin body hid underneath a raggedy cloak, torn at the edges with a small hood sitting behind his neck. He was shuddering, shaking heavily underneath his cloak, sleeping. They weren't sure of what was killing him exactly, but it existed.

Annabeth sat beside him, swinging her legs across the glassy cliff. If she moved too fast, she could fall. She patted his back, rubbing his spine. "Halfway there, seaweed brain..." She whispered softly, closing her eyes and stretching in the humid air of Tartarus.

The sky was dark, always dark, but there were clouds that loomed there, blocking out any itty bitty piece of sunlight there might have been. Because of this, she couldn't always tell if it was day or night where she was from, so they slept whenever their bodies wanted them to.

"Good..." he mumbled and closed his eyes. Percy was fragile, or at least he showed his fragility more than ever. He looked conflicted, lost in thoughts, dangerous thoughts at that. "We should get going, Annie..."Had they not been on the brink of death, she would've nudged him with her elbow, but she didn't care for stupid nicknames, as long as he remained breathing. He had been off after entering Tartarus, wishing to get the tournament over with, and she couldn't blame him. He had fallen deathly sick after getting to the hell hole, and so, he was anxipous to get out. "Sure," She smiled falsely, standing up slowly and slowly, starting to make her way down the cliff.

She gulped, trying not to look down. There was a river at the bottom, Cocytus, meaning that she ought to have been careful, it was easy to lose herself in misery. It was easy to slip and fall into it too.

Percy glanced around, looking for any sours of danger before gazing back at Annabeth, smiling maliciously. He didn't look as ill as he had been before. With glittering green eyes and thick black hair, hanging in his face. PErhaps it was a trick of her eyes, but she was determined that he start scaling downwards the cliff too.

"Aren't you going to-"

"Shh!" he hissed, grabbing onto her descending palms. It was too slippery for him to do something like that, and if she fell, he might've too. She couldn't yank off, or she would fall. His nails dug thoroughly into her skin, making her screech out in pain.

"I've always wanted to do something like this- murder someone, did you know that Annie?" he chuckled. A mad glint hung in his vibrant sea-green eyes, scaring her. ically raised her, loved her like a brother, Hades- even a father. Now it was Percy, the boy said to have the fatal flaw of loyalty.

"Because... I can't survive! Not tied to you...But alone, I could...I could!" He sounded mad like Luke had that day he showed up to her house. "You were good to use...just for a little bit. But Kronos- he promised me something very, very special...And, love, I can't sacrifice my goals for _this_."

"I-" She felt his grip loosen, and then she was falling into misery, falling into betrayal and loss. She didn't deserve this, she fought bravely, she loved, she kept her hubris in check as much as she could and yet, she was free-falling.

Percy was a bad boy, a bad boy for breaking her heart, and she would make him pay. Dearly.

Cold water enveloped her skin, and she was quick to hold her breath, so she could make her way to the shore. The voices called out to her, wanting her to drown in her own sadness, but she reinvented it, using her pain, her sorrows to become wrathful, hellbent on her own revenge.

* * *

"So...You're a stereotypical female villain then?" Percy chuckled weakly, clutching his chest. He had read and written enough fiction to know the stereotypes, and the thought of actually encountering someone like _that_ in his own story disgusted him.

"I..." she pursed her thin lips. "Fuck off." Annabeth felt violated at the remark, placing an offended hand to her chest.

"I mean, guy wrongs the girl, and the girl becomes a psychopathic killer, you dig it?" He explained. "Man...You were supposed to be smart, Annie."

Her eyes flickered slate gray, glaring at her ex from a different world. "You don't understand me! And I would never expect you too...I would never expect you to. But you need to learn, don't you, Percy?"

She lied, she lied to cover up her insecurities, her wounds that had healed over, and all she sought now was a reason to be meaner than usual.

He didn't want to learn, goddamit, he hated school. Percy came to this spot for revenge, and though he was getting more than he bargained for, he would remain confident, brash. Percy spat in her face, words weren't needed for this. "Stay away from the animals, love, they might bite."

She hissed, wiping the spit off her face and grunting. "You've bitten the hand that feeds you, Perseus. That doesn't quite work out for you, now does it?"

'Too many words for a proper retort,' he thought and tilted his head back. He felt it would be a long time before he fell out of these chains.

* * *

 **Hey kids! Shortish chapter, but I'm working on a longer one for the future. Be prepared to meet Percy, and Perci, and Percy, and well, you get the gist, no? I'm experimenting with an idea that I read in another fanfiction (ironically, discontinued like all the other good fics). Each Percy has their own story, and each their own Annabeth. Be prepared for them.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **-M**


End file.
